Bubba Davies
Bubba Davies is a fictional e-fed character, most known for becoming the first ever RSC Undisputed Champion. Before Wrestling Bubba grew up in a dusty neighbourhood in Mobile. He never knew his father, and lived with his “momma”, who had to resort to long term prostitution to survive. Bubba was affected by this at a young age, hanging around on the streets to get away from it. It was also a reason for his being bullied, along with his size. Bubba was big, and also strong, and it was only when he became an angry teen that he realised. Bubba soon fought back against the bullies, until he eventually became the bully. Bubba stroke back against his surroundings, ultimately joining a biker group. It was here he established himself as a real force to be reckoned with. Bubba travelled with this group for years, taking out his anger on the innocent, and rival gangs. Bubba was shot 7 times throughout this period of violence and drink. Bubba had long been of the impression that Jesus was ‘looking out for him’ and after surviving the sixth attempt on his life Bubba knew he had reason to live. As if by chance one Summer’s day Bubba and his followers stumbled across try-outs for a ‘Alan Sun Wrestling Academy”. For a joke they entered and Bubba found that he could do this. He had the right abnormal strength but also the speed to be able to tune himself to be a warrior. One man believed in him, John Gucci. Gucci trained him up, but this was cut short when Gucci had to leave the country. Bubba was also getting stick from his gang, so he returned to them and put wrestling to one side. Then one night Bubba was confronted by a gunman in a tavern. Bubba managed to attain the gun, and his fear of the tool that had nearly cost him his life six times stopped him from being rational. The police shot Bubba. This was One More Jesus Bullet, and Bubba knew his destiny was calling him. His “momma” reappeared and told him to do something with his life. They argued and Bubba never saw his “momma” again. With one last desperate attempt to make something out of his life, Bubba got into the RSC. One week before his debut he was informed his “Momma” was dead. Bubba would then dedicate his wrestling career to her Career Ring Side Chaos Bubba achieved the best early on his wrestling career. With a thunderously impactful debut promo, Bubba would be plunged into the main event of RSC straight away. This new biker, huge in size and ruthless in actions, wrestled his first match in a Fatal 4 Way for the Atomic Heavyweight Title. As it happened, whilst Bubba was fighting at ringside Mr. CC would make the pinfall to become Atomic Heavyweight Champion. However, with two World Titles on one show, a solution had to be made. This was a 6 Man Hell in a Cell at High-Rise Encounter, an Atomic and Explosion production. Dedicating this match to his late "momma" Bubba and Mr. CC were easily the two favourites in the match. In what is probably the most notable moment in Bubba and Mr. CC's feud, over the weekend the two would attempt to take each other's lives in an action-packed and brutal exchange of fists, fire and fury. Come the pay per view,with both the Atomic Heavyweight Title and the World Ringside Title on the line in the Cell, it was Bubba who ultimately pinned Mr. CC to become the first ever Undisputed Champion of the World. Over a month later Bubba's reign was cut short when Mr. CC cheated to win the title. Bubba was almost a broken man. With his old biker gang and him on bad terms, and his unhealthy fondness for his title spurring him on, Bubba was desperate. It would so happen that just as Bubba was about to win the rematch for his title, Mr. CC's faction "The Elite" attacked him, causing him to be pinned. Bubba was broken. His biker gang abandoned him, and he had lost the only thing that made his life worth living. Having failed himself, his fans and his "momma", Bubba fled. It was then that he was by chance led to his trainer and his inspiration. This was a sure sign from above that Bubba and wrestling was meant to be, and with John Gucci by his side Bubba returned to Explosion having been drafted there against his will. Bubba had a new leash on life and new tactics. Gucci convinced him the fans were nothing but fickle enemies and Bubba bought into it. He took Explosion by storm, winning a number of high profile matches, including a second 6 Man Hell in a Cell. At this point however, it was becoming apparent that Explosion was the second rate show. Bubba was given his title shot for the Triple Crown Championship at Anger Management, against super-champ Quan Santana. With this being a First Blood match, it was sure to be violent and brutal. With Gucci by his side, Bubba was more vindictive, more malicious and more sneaky, but it was Quan Santana who set a gang on Bubba before the match began. Busted open by the attack, Bubba would have to compete for the title already having bled, with nothing but a plaster covering the wound. The match began and Bubba and Quan fought back and forth to a good contest. Just as Bubba was about to bust Santana open with a steel chair, Santana's street thugs from backstage attacked Bubba once again. They busted him open a second time, this time costing Bubba his chance to hold both of the top titles in RSC. The next night on Explosion, Bubba made his announcement. He had come to see how Gucci had manipulated him for personal gain, and he had also come to realise that Explosion was the B-show and meant nothing to him. Bubba quit, and after a short leave of absence he re-debuted on Atomic, his home. With Atomic caught up in the vicious RSC vs. XWF feud, Bubba was furious to see his home show being cheap shotted and invaded. Bubba swore to end the invasion. He won a victory over invasion leader Havoc in a hardcore match, and it was announced that at Destiny Fulfilled, along with Nick "The Pastor" Priest (an old Undisputed Title rival of Bubba) he would face Havoc, The Great One and HoHo in a 3 on 2 handicap match. In possibly the biggest verbal exchange in RSC's history, Havoc and Bubba put themselves over as the winner. On the night of Destiny Fulfilled though, Havoc dodged out of the match with a fake injury (but would later that night become Undisputed Champion). It was 2 on 2, and Bubba destroyed the XWF jobbers, his growing popularity with the RSC fans reaching new heights. After this RSC would go downhill until finally shutting down Wrestling Fix Connection With RSC liquidated, many former superstars made their way to new wrestling promotion WFC. Bubba was contracted early in the proceedings, but is yet to make his in-ring debut Signature & Finishing Moves *'Finishing Moves' :*''' Biker Press''' :* Triple Powerbomb Pin *'Signature Moves' :* Clothesline From Hell :* Powerbomb :* Spear :* Stinger Splash Championships and Accomplishments *'Ring Side Chaos' :* First Ever Undisputed Champion :* Competed in and won every Hell in a Cell in RSC :* Was not pinned or forced to submit during his time on Explosion Trivia * Bubba's favourite possession is his Harley Davidson * Bubba has turned down several movie roles due to his commitment to wrestling * Bubba took part in wrestling trials for a dare * Bubba went straight edge during his time with John Gucci, but is now back being the Badass he loves to be References *"Badass" Bubba Davies' Current Online Home. Davies, Bubba Davies, Bubba Davies, Bubba Davies, Bubba Davies, Bubba